Lycoris Sanguinea
by kaito kitsune
Summary: It's not about bettering your mistakes, it's about having them beat a lifetime's worth of mistakes out of me. It's never been about hating me, it's always been about hating them. DARK themes and possible slash. R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: In the part of this universe that we know there is great injustice, and often the good suffer, and often the wicked prosper, and one hardly knows which of those is the more annoying. (Bertrand Russell)**_

I decided I'm going to give a second chance and re-upload my stories. Love you all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'nuff said.

"People often wonder why I wear such a hideous color." I said to the silver haired man.  
>"Which color? You're wearing several." The silver haired male replied much to my surprise.<br>"Orange. Would you like to know why?" I asked.  
>"Sure." He said, once again surprising me once again.<br>"Well, I wear orange for a lot of reasons. I wear it because it's actually a pretty nice color so long as there's not too much of it. I wear it because it was the only thing I could get. I wear it because I want to stick out as a unique individual and be acknowledged. And I wear it because it's a happy color. It's hard to remember happy feelings and how to be happy when it feels like my home is the most dangerous place I could be. When it feels like everyone hates me." I said bitterly.  
>"Wait, why are you telling me all of this? I'm a complete stranger. Hell, we don't even know each other's names."<br>"Well you don't seem to hate me and I'd like someone to remember why I used to always wear orange and act the way I did. To me, it doesn't matter that you're a complete stranger so long as you don't hate me. I'm Naruto by the way, but you can call me whatever you like. Preferably not something mean." I said as a look of realization came across the older male's face.  
>"I'm Hatake Kakashi, and what do you mean you want someone to remember?"<br>"I'm tired. I'm tired of trying to be happy, trying to be stupid, and trying to be slow. I'm sick and tired of it all. I'm especially tired of being alone."  
>"Well you're not alone right now; and what about Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.<br>"Well Hatake-san, the Hokage tends to visit me once every other week whenever he can. Which is not often."  
>Because the Hokage's a very important person, and him being a very important person makes him a very busy man.<br>"Hmm…one day if you ever get the chance, you should try to befriend an ANBU. They're pretty anti-social at first but once you get past that they're great and loyal friends. They'll accept you, help you, guide you, and watch your back so long as you don't mind doing the same for them." Kakashi said thoughtfully.  
>"Thanks Hatake-san, I really appreciate what you've done for me. I must be on my way now lest you wish to be seen by any of your comrades with me." I said bowing deeply to the man before me.<br>"Wait, where might I be able to find you?" Kakashi asked.  
>"Well, other than my apartment the only other places I'm allowed in are the Academy, the Hokage Tower, Ichiraku's Ramen, and the forest. Although sometimes I go to the Hokage Mountain or the Memorial Stone." I said carefully.<br>Of course those aren't the only places I go. Just because I'm not allowed in a place doesn't mean I can't sneak or persuade my way in. Take the Hokage's secret library of ninja stuff as I like to call it. I sneak and persuade my way in there all the time. It allows me to visit Jiji and it also allows me to expand my knowledge.  
>As I was runningwalking away I looked back momentarily to only to see Kakashi give an almost unnoticeable wave in my direction. A small smile snuck it's way onto my face. Maybe we could be friends? Ha, fat chance considering the way my life's been for the past 5 years of my life.  
>I slowed to a walk as I reached the 'ghetto' of Konoha. This place was the flipside of the so-called peaceful and wonderful Konoha. Half the time nobody cares who you are if you aren't worth their time, well unless you're me. The proclaimed 'demon child'.<br>Now that I think of it, there are many titles used to describe me. For example I've been called Naruto, brat, idiot, dobe, demon, pariah, civilian, evil, honest, deceitful, evil, and a murderer one a many times. It all makes me start to question what I really am sometimes. In all honesty I'm actually kind of scared to know the answer, but at the same time I want to know. I'm sick of the whispers and the stares. Of the lies, the secrets, and the multiple identities. How is it that I'm not allowed to know who or what I am, but everyone else is? I'm a living, breathing, organism same as everyone else as far as I know so how come I'm treated as if I'm lower than trash sometimes and accused of crimes I'd never heard of.  
>Since no one will give me the answers I seek I'll get them on my own. I sure as hell won't be going down without a fight either. I refuse to sit by silently anymore. I feel like I'm slowly starting to become what these people created and I don't want to be. I want to be my own person. I don't want to be the other person everyone seems to see when they look at me. When they seem to be looking at someone else instead of me.<br>'Look within for the answers you seek.'  
>I forgot where I heard that but it seems so cliché even if it fits the bill perfectly. Maybe I should start small by meditating. Heh, it's like they say, don't knock it till you try it.<p>

I made it home with minimal acknowledgement thanks to my skill of being friendly with shadows and abandoned back alleys. I immediately locked and blockaded my door with as little noise as possible when I walked through the door. I also made sure no one was inside with me. The rags I call curtains were still doing their job of hiding me from everyone else thankfully.  
>I sat down on my futon and started trying to meditate.<br>Focus.  
>Focus on your goal.<br>Focus on the truth.  
>Focus on who and what you really are.<br>Focus on what's inside of you.  
>"<em><strong>Not now, not yet, but soon. Soon you will be able to speak with me. I will tell you what I know and you will learn half of the truth. Just remember, don't die, don't break, don't lose it, and don't let rage or hate consume you.<strong>_" Said an ominous voice inside my head.  
>Maybe I've already lost it? Oh well, it's probably to be expected. What with the life I've had thus far, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. On to other thoughts, I really hate a lot of the people in this god forsaken village. I hate them more than I hate myself which is saying something because I hate myself a whole lot although I don't know why. I think I hate myself because being me has caused me so much pain, or maybe because everyone else hates me so much. It might have rubbed off on me.<br>At this point I was in my bathroom staring at my cracked reflection in a broken mirror. I hate that reflection, but I hate the reflection of the stupid me even more. The me that was created thanks to those hateful people. The me that is the fruit of fear and paranoia. I shook my head for a few seconds to clear my mind of those negative thoughts.  
>Mold, rotting flesh, and vomit. That's what my bathroom smelled like if I was to be honest. Sometimes I wonder if the crap that get's flushed down the toilets is connected to my showerhead, but then I remember that every other bathroom in this building is in the same condition. Of course the only building that would allow me in is the shittiest apartment building in Konoha that's filled with anything (notice how it's not anyone but anything) that can pay the rent in some way.<br>Oi, why does my mind keep wandering back to negative stuff. Maybe I should just go to sleep for today and see if anything improves by tomorrow. Hopefully tonight I'll be able to have a decent sleep. Knowing my luck that won't happen…

a little over a month later/nighttime  
><span>(changing to 3rd person POV)<span>  
>"I've got a tip off as to where the Kyuubi-runt lives. The only way for us to succeed is for us to drag him out of there. Get him while he sleeps and then torture him." Sneered one man in the small mob.<br>"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." Stated another.  
>The group then started quietly divulging information and ideas amongst each other. Once finished they all nodded at one another with a leer and started in the direction of the dingier areas of Konoha with one building in mind. When they arrived, only 3 people went in and by the time they came back out they were carrying a duffle bag. One that just so happened to be filled with Naruto.<br>They carried him off to one of the distant training grounds that just so happened to also contain the memorial stone representing all those who have lost their lives in the line of duty for Konoha. It was there that they did unspeakable things. With a horrified Naruto, helpless to do anything.

The Next Day/Morning  
><span>(Kakashi's POV)<span>  
>I was nearing the clearing in which the Memorial Stone was located when a very strong scent attacked me. A foul scent mixed with a familiar scent. Sensing no danger, I walked up to the source of it.<br>"Naruto? Are you alright?" I asked, very worried.  
>He was hunched over his knees sitting behind the Memorial Stone, staring off into nothing. When he looked up, he had a hauntingly bloody and bruised face. Without a second thought I picked up the child in front of me and rushed him to a hospital. No one there would help him until I threatened to either get the Hokage involved or take care of them myself. Meaning I would be taking names and making hits. It was only then that they begrudgingly started rushing to his aid.<br>I stayed with him the whole time to make sure they were actually caring for him properly. By the time they were done his head, torso, and arms were covered in bandages. Then I left the room for a few minutes so I could get something edible for him to eat once he woke up. When I got back I had to take care of a few people trying to kill him.  
>I heaved a deep sigh and decided to take him home. It seems that "it" is helping out by speeding up his healing process. I guess "it's" actually good for something other than causing trouble. The boy in my arms stirred a bit, but I couldn't be sure if he was awake or not. He had bandages covering his eyes.<br>"K-Kakashi-san? Is that you?" he asked hoarsely, "What happened to my eyes? Why can't I see? What about those people?  
>"Yes Naruto it's me. As for your questions I only know the answers to a few and I won't be answering them till you get some more rest. At the moment we are on our way to my place, okay?" I said gently.<br>He nodded his head slightly in response and then kind of nuzzled into my chest.  
>During this past month missions have been slow for me and I've had a lot of free time. I spent a lot of that free time with the blonde in my arms and grew fond of him quite fast. I don't really like children all that much but Naruto has managed to become an exception. He is very mature for his age which might be part of the reason why I like him. Either way, seeing him like this is really depressing and makes me feel like I failed at protecting what's precious to me again.<br>We arrived at my small apartment in a timely manner and Naruto awoke once more.  
>"Where are we now? It smells like you and dogs." Naruto mumbled to me, momentarily distracted.<br>"We're at my place." I replied sounding nonchalant while looking for an extra shirt that hopefully is too small for me.  
>I wasn't quite sure how to feel or respond to the comment of this place smelling like 'me and dogs' so I simply ignored in favor of looking for something to replace the hospital gown he was wearing.<br>"You're at my place because the hospital isn't safe. You're covered in bandages because you've been severely injured. You can't see because your eyes probably received the most damage. Those are the only answers I know. Now how about you try this shirt on." I said, throwing him an old shirt of mine.  
>After about maybe 5 minutes of him grabbing around I remembered he couldn't see.<br>"Would you like some help?" I asked.  
>He grunted an affirmative. I walked over to him and placed the shirt in his hands. And the fact that he was temporarily blind belatedly came back to me again. Meaning he can't dress and undress by himself yet. So I helped him out of the gown and into the shirt.<br>"Thanks." He mumbled to me.  
>"Not a problem. You can stay here if you like?" I offered.<br>"Yes please." He answered curtly.  
>Now this is very weird…he's usually not that polite when he's with me. Something really bad must have happened. They probably scarred him mentally as well more than usual…<br>"Naruto…I'm not the best when it comes to comforting someone so the most I can do for you right now is offer you a hug and whatever else I have…" I stated with my arms open.  
>I scooped him up in my arms and cradled him to my chest. I heard him started whimpering and felt him shaking. I pulled away for a moment only to notice the tears streaming out from behind the bandages. They were tinted slightly because of the blood. I went over to my couch with him in my arms, and pulled a blanket over us when I got there.<br>I tried to whisper as many reassurances to him as I could, but I could only think of a few. Either way I repeated them and encouraged them as best I could. At least I did so until I was sure he was fast asleep.  
>I sighed deeply.<br>"I'm getting soft and attached aren't I?" I mumbled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: If something gives light, it must endure the burning.

- Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch, jack squat. -

oh and this'll be a slash story thanks love you guys 3 XOXO

not beta'd. don't have one nor do I know how to get one...

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

I'd been staying with Kakashi for most of the duration of my recovery. The bandages on my eyes should be able to come off within a few more weeks give or take. I've been skipping ninja academy while healing, which leads me to my current predicament. I'm currently trying to get dressed in the new clothes Kakashi got as a gift. According to him it was a charcoal hoodie that was a tad bit too big on me, a pair of grey cargo pants that had tons of pockets, and some black ninja sandals. When I finished getting dressed, I went to go meet Kakashi in his dining room. It took a bit of feeling around but I eventually got there. I sniffed the air a bit while listening to Kakashi eating. It seems we're having porridge today.

"Good morning Naruto. Going back to school?" he asked.

"Yeah, you have a mission today right?"

"I do, take care of this place while I'm gone please? I'll leave Pakkun here to help."

"Alright. Come back alive." I said as he summoned Pakkun (heard the tell-tale 'pop').

I heard Pakkun trot up beside me.

"I'll guide you to school. Just follow my scent." he said before starting to go.

I pulled up my hood and followed him. He warned me whenever there were stairs or other such obstacles I might not be able to sense. Along the way a friend I made recently joined up with us. We call him Tora because of his mask. He's a member of ANBU. From what I'm told he has black hair that goes a little below his shoulders.

Before entering school grounds I asked Tora to give Iruka-sensei a note Jiji had written for me to excuse the amount of time I've been absent. When I entered the classroom, I spread my chakra across the room looking (sensing) for the nearest empty spot. I found it rather fast, although for some reason there was a large cluster of multiple bodies of chakra near it. I wasted no time manouvering through the different bodies of chakra over to the seat. I sat with my shoulders hunched over and my hood shadowing most of my face while I prayed to whatever diety willing to answer my prayers that today would be alright.

"Who are you?" I heard two earsplitting shrieks from in front of me.

I don't think I prayed hard enough.

Instead of responding to the females in front of me that I knew to be Ino and Sakura (what other creatures would have such familiar shrilly voices), I tried to see if I could sense Tora nearby. I wonder if he'll remeber to do what I asked or if he's gotten distracted again?

"Hey, we're talking to you! Whou do you think you are?" another banshee screeched.

I sighed, "Uzumaki Naruto, but you already know me so I'll leave it at that. Now please leave me alone."

"Where have you been all this time? And what's with that costume? Are _you_ trying to look cool? You'll never measure up to Sasuke-kun." Sakura exclaimed, ignoring my request.

They blabbed on and on with the other fangirls about Sasuke until Ino stopped and asked a question I was hoping they wouldn't ask. She just _had_ to be the one fangirl to have some amount of useful intelligence.

"What are you hiding beneath that hood anyway? Come on baka, it's not like this cry for attention and hope to look cool is working."

They were _really_ starting to aggravate me. I bet I probably took the seat next to Sasuke and that's why they're being so annoying.

"Did you ever stop to think that I'm not trying to look cool or that I don't want your attention? When you first started talking to me I asked you to leave me alone ad you ignored me. Did it ever occur to you that maybe what happened to me is none of your busines? That I don't give a shit about your standards or your beloved _'Sasuke-kun'_?" I spat at them, praying that _someone_ would walk through the door.

"Why you-! I oughta knock some sense into you and knock you down a few pegs while I'm at it you bastard!" Sakura exclaimed, while I'm pretty sure she was getting ready to punch me.

Just as her fist was getting ready to connect with me face (I could tell due to the rush of air and heat radiating from somewhere in front of my face) Iruka-sensei walked in and Tora poofed between us. The gust of wind that came from his poof was enough to knock down my hood, showing my bandaged eyes and neck. The two physical things still healing.

"You ought not try to hurt him." Tora said before I think he turned to me, "Sorry I'm late, you alright Naru-chibi?"

"Yeah thanks for everyhting by the way. You didn't have to stop her you know. Oh, and if you keep being late I'll start to think that Ookami is rubbing off on you." I replied smiling weakly in the general direction I felt he was in.

"If I let her hit you it would only serve to reopen your wounds and prolong the amount of time it would take for you to heal. Speaking of which, would you like to go meet up with Ookami before he leaves instead of you staying here?" he offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. I've missed enough classes as it is. Besides I'll have to face this sometime right?"

"Right. Well if you don't sense me later on today one of the others will be here to keep an eye on you. And if you change your mind aboutmy offer just let me know okay?" and with that he was goneleaving a stunned class behind.

Only to reappear a few seconds later.

"Sorry, I forgot to give this note to the sensei in charge here." he gave Iruka the aforementioned note and left for good this time.

It's funny how forgetful he ca be when he's not working.

I quietly pulled up my hood once again before feeling around for a pen and some paper to start doodling. As class went on I ignored the whispers around me in favor of drawing what I imagined to be a bunch of animals.

There was a crow somewhere near the middle/top of the page. Down towards the bottom left corner was a wolf while the opposite bottom corner contained a weasel. Im what I believed to be between the wolf and the weasel was a fox curled up in a ball sleeping. The way I imagined it was with said animals in a field of colorful spider lillies as the crow flew around above them in the moonlight. The weasel and the wolf seemed to be watching over the sleeping fox as black butterfliesdanced around them. The crow however seemed to be hovering over the fox much like a vulture would it's prey.

"Naruto, since you seem so content drawing, how about you give the us _your_ take on genjutsu." Mizuki sneered at me, snickers chorused thoughout the class.

I never noticed him come in. Hmm...that's a problem if I'm becoming less aware of my surroundings, though it could be because of that weird tugging I'm feeling at my conscious. I can worry about thast later though. For now I'll humor this spiteful bastard.

"Genjutsu is the art of illusion. Twisting reality and creating something like an alternate universe inside one's head. The art of turning one's mind against oneself, and if you're a highly skilled genjutsu user, leading one to believe the lie one's mind is fed. I believe a strong aptitude in psychology, sociology, and a creative mind are necessary in honing ones understanding of genjutsu. Genjutsu can be used to distract, to hide people, and to cause panic. Should I keep going?" I inquired dryly.

Iruka cut in before Mizuki could get a word in edgewise,"N-no, that's fine. Just try to participate even though you can't see please."

There was silence before the whispers started again. Damn these people must not have lives of their own to talk about. Better yet, they must not care too much about becoming a ninja if they're this easily distracted from their work.

"Okay class, settle down! We're going to be moving on to the topic of Yondaime Hokage. Can anybody tell me what they know about him?" Iruka asked.

Due to the fact that he asked me to participate so nicely, I figure I ought to answer at least one more question. Raising my hand, I waited for one of the teachers (preferably Iruka) to call on me.

"Yes Naruto?" Lady luck has shown me pity as it was Iruka who answered. Hooray.

"Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was a great man. He once had a team of students. These students were Uchiha Obito who is now deceased, Hatake Kakashi the copycat ninja, and Rin who is also deceased. Yondaime was well known for being a fuuinjutsu master, developing the Hiraishin, and the Rasengan. He was also the apprentice of the legendary Sannin and Toad Sage, Jiraiya. In the second Shinobi War he single handledly took out most of Iwa's forces by using Hiraishin, which earned him the nickname Konaha's Yellow Flash (Konoha no Kiroi Senko). He was also one of the few people that could escape the current Raikage's Kaminari no punch and survive. He died defeating the Kyuubi no Kitsune 9 years ago." I finished, "Sorry but I've run out of things I could say without getting in trouble."

The silence I heard gave me some satisfaction, but I didn't care too much so I went back to doodling. Despite the fact that I can not see what I'm doing doesn't mean I can't draw. Nor does it mean my pictures have to be bad either.

-Skip to Lunch Break/Recess-

"Hi Tora." I said

"Hey there Naru-chibi, How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright I guess." I replied.

"Hope you're hungry because I brought you lunch." I could practically hear the smile behind his mask.

"Thanks."

Over the past few months since I've met Kakashi, I've befriended many Shinobi (mostly Anbu) and after the incident (I dare not say what truly happened) they helped me learn how to find my way without my eyes. For example they taught me how to sense chakra signatures and pinpoint things with me (abnormally enhanced) senses. They also helped pick me back up after 'it' happened. Kakashi especially.

We sat in a comfortable silence as I ate. It would seem Tora brought me salmon riceballs today.

"You don't have to do this you know." I told him, breaking the silence between us.

"I may not have to but I want to. Besides, it's not like I have any pressing matters to attend to."He replied airily, to which I could only sweatdrop in return.

"Hn. It would seem we have company." I commented after a while.

"Indeed we do." he said just as nochalantly as I.

"Aho! Who the hell do you think you are?" said a shrilly voice.

"Yeah you baka! What do you think you're doing?" screamed another high pitched voice.

"Chibi?"

"Ignore them. Let's all just become dust in the wind my dear friend. Usa-chan* would be dissapointed by this. Just play dumb."

"Hai, hai." Tora snickered.

"Oi, Dobe. What happened to you?" said a brooding voice.

"Well that's not any of your concernnow is it? I'm simply dust in the wind. A mere spec in the big picture known as life. So pay no attention to me." I said and then proceeded to ignore Uchiha and Co.

More snickers where heard from my right side where Tora was seated. Sasuke and his self appointed number one fans (Ino & Sakura) were on my left in the direction of the school. The secluded, nondescript tree that Tora and I hid in the shade of, swayed in a sudden breeze. Like the calm before the storm. It was then that the tugging at the edges of my conscious became a pull.

"Tora, no matter what happens do not under any circumstances take me to the hospital." I managed to get out before consciousness left me.

-xxx-

"**Hello ningen. How might you be this fine day?**" said a booming voice that echoed all around me.

I recognised it as the voiceI heard in my head all those months ago (wel actually just two or three months but that's besides point), I decided to take a cautious approach. Alhtough that didn't mean I couldn't be amiable. You never know, this 'voice' might just be a potential asset.

"I could be better, how about you? How's life?"

A deep and heart laugh came from somewhere in front of me.

"**You are amusing young one. Tell me, do you know who I am?**" said the voice.

"Yes, you are a big giant voice inside my head that I can't see." I exclaimed dramtically with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"**Haha! You are much better than the last one! Anyway, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was sealed into you to save your pathetic little village. And technically in your head you could do whatever you want. Meaning you could see if you like.**"

"Umm...yeah. Great introduction. Are you the reason why everyone hates me?"

"**Yep! Hope you don't mind. I find their existances to be worthless. If you like I can kill them all?**"

"No that's quite alright. I'd rather you just help me out every now and then. Thanks for the offer though. Oh and what did you mean by I'm much better than the last one?"

"**Before you, I was sealed inside of your mother, Uzumaki Kushina. She was a bit of a kill joy to me most of the time. Never let me do anything. Then that bastard Madara deiced to go and control me while she was giving birth to you and the seal was weakened and he made me go and destroy your village. Then your father gave me a life sentence of being imprisoned inside you. Making you the next Jinchuriki. Then the rest is history.**"

Well fuck me sideways. I knew my father was Yondaime because of my snooping through Jiji's stuff but Kyuubi's inside me? My mom was a 'Jinchuriki' as well? The whole motherfucking village knew and none of them thought to tell the person who it affects most? Well fuck them too. Let's see if I can milk this situation for what it's worth. No point in being miserable about it.

"Well Kyuubi, I must say it has been quite the pleasure making your aqcuaintenceship. However I was wondering If you wouldn't mind showing me a thing or two that an ancient and powerful demon like you would know?" I said smiling sweetly.

After all, foxes are very cunning creatures that enjoy chaos. I do believe a little karma is due here and I would like to pay everyone back for every little thing they've done for me. Well with the exception of a few that don't deserve it.

I felt the energy in the air become quite tangible, breaking me from my musing.

"**You know how to convince a person to do something. That's for sure.**" the fox chuckled,"**What the hell, why not! I'll help you out so long as you continue to heed my words from a while ago.**"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Tora= tiger<p>

Ookami= wolf

Usa-chan= bunny

baka= idiot

aho= stupid

shinobi= ninja

hai= yes

ningen= human

kyuubi no kitsune= fox of nine tails (literal translation)

*do not fret this will be explained later. patience is a virtue.

Part of this chapter was inspired by my depressed/aggravated mood, the other part inspired by the fact that ever since going into my all girls school I've been debating my sexuality due to be so fucking tired of the females I'm around 10 hours a day. I think my mom put my there so I could turn straight but me and my buddy are both in the belief that we still like girls, we just don't like ghetto fabulous girls. I am a firm believer in boobies. No matter what. Well boobies and manly men *w* other than that I got stuck when I got to Kyuu-chan so I figured let me pull some crap outta my ass and then leave it to be continued. I can always come back later and make it super sexy anyway!

Anyways thanks for even reading this story and I hope you'll be patient with me as I have little time to read/watch naruto or write fanfiction seeing as I'm going into physics, ap chemistry, trigonometry, calculus, and several other honors classes while attending some college classes and shit for this summer and the school year. I actually have had most of this chapter written in my notebook for half a year now. I had to get my laptop replaced however. Thanks again!

Buonna giornata tuttia!

-Rina Kumi-

*goes to make some cream of wheat with peanut butter in it*

You know that blue button down there is begging to be clicked KD


End file.
